It's Cold
by architecture of destruction
Summary: When a new transfer student arrives, their town becomes colder, but Jamie's heart gets warmer. AU Jack/Jamie


**_It's Cold_**

* * *

Jack Frost/Jamie

When a new transfer student arrives, their town becomes colder, but Jamie's heart gets warmer. AU

Easter Bunny: Aster Bunnymund / Tooth Fairy: Tooth / Santa Claus: Nicholas / Sandman: Sandy

* * *

**Prologue**

. . .

. .

.

It's not like he expects much at the beginning of each year, but this year is _high school_, his second year – grade 10.

Grade 9 was too uneventful, and really he's a bit bitter that he didn't get a fun filled high school life like the movies often promise him.

"This year _has_ to be better" he mutters to himself, pulling his shirt over his head and wriggling himself into his jeans – "it has to be, or else… well, it just has too!"

He feels stupid as he skips over steps to land gracefully at the bottom of his stairwell, presented and groomed – ready to go to his stupid high school.

"Hurry" his mother urges, "or else you'll be late!"

Jamie merely rolls his eyes at his mother's odd antics – "I won't be late" he grumbles, looking over to the clock, he still has _an hour_. He merely scoffs.

"Today it's so cold out" his mother whines, tucking his pants into his boots, "such a shame we have to start the school year with so much frost everywhere."

He scrunches up his face at that, looking over to the kitchen window to see it covered with nothing but frost; which is very strange, and not entirely welcomed, either.

"I thought it was supposed to be sunny today?" He mutters mostly to himself, not really shocked when his sister had managed to hear him.

"Well the weatherman is always wrong" Sophie supplies in a haughty tone, her shaggily hair still messy and un-brushed, and Jamie is sure her teeth are facing the same crisis.

"You look like a druggie" Jamie supplies smugly, "you aren't allowed to go to school like _that_."

"Then I won't go to school" Sophie answers with a smirk, and their mother hollers at Jamie across the house to _"stop tormenting his baby sister!_" though he isn't sure how his 12 year old sister is a baby anymore.

She looks more like a crack addict above anything, honestly.

"Whatever, don't you care about how you look, at _all_?" Jamie asks, taking a rather large bite of his toast, looking up to raise an eyebrow at his little sister. Most girls at his school are constantly fretting about their hair and make-up; though, he assumes a bunch of 12 year olds don't really care about eyeliner and their boob size.

Honestly, he's sure his sister doesn't even _know_ what eyeliner is.

"Nope" Sophie answers, jumping from her seat to wander back upstairs, "I'm too cool for that."

"No you aren't" Jamie grumbles haughtily, kind of annoyed with her 'high and mighty' attitude, actually, she just annoys him in general.

"Whatever" he groans out, placing his forehead against the table – he has a bad feeling (though just speaking to his sister gives him a bad feeling everyday) and really, the cold weather outside isn't lifting his mood at all.

. . .

. .

.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night!" An eccentric girl that has been nicknamed '_Tooth_' (because she has a creepy obsession with teeth) whines to him, half her body sprawled against her desk as Jamie merely watches her with a wistful smile.

"Excited?"

"Nervous."

"Eh, why?" he asks, confusion lacing his voice – he had only gotten 3 hours of sleep because he was _excited_ (and he still is, waiting for something good to happen) "I was up all night cause of excitement, I'm hoping for something interesting to –"

"That's bad luck!" Tooth hisses, covering his mouth before looking all over the room with a slightly insane look – "that curses people, don't be selfish, be thankful for the calmness you already have!"

"Tooth…" Jamie says slowly, "did you drink coffee this morning?"

Tooth's cheeks go red and she looks like a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar "but seriously!" she whines, "it's bad luck, ask Aster!"

Jamie merely rolls his eyes, smiling to her before patting down her messy dark blue hair, "it'll be fine, I'm not wishing for the school to blow up or something."

"But it's cold outside already, I have such a bad feeling…" She mumbles mostly to herself (because Jamie chose to ignore her in favour of staring out a frosty window) "honestly, it's like Jack Frost himself is walking along each window."

"Jack Frost?" Jamie repeats, eyes entranced as he traces the patterns of the ice on the window, "yeah you're right, it kind of looks like he's been touching _everything_."

"Students" their female teacher booms into the already silent classroom, "hurry up!" She hollers impatiently towards the nervous students hanging around the doorway, and Jamie watches with interested eyes as each person enters the classroom – normal, most of them are normal but…

One student stands out among all, spiky white hair, bright blue eyes, he looks inhuman Jamie thinks, not bothering to look away from the eyes that look right back at him.

"Alright, everyone sit down" she demands loudly, her eyes skimming over the students in her classroom, "now this is home room, first period. Everyone please introduce yourself, we'll start from the boy with white hair."

He looks up at the mention of his hair colour, and Jamie listens with heightened senses.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

There's an eruption of laughter from a few boys, and some of the girls giggle.

"My dad's last name is _Frost_ and they named me Jack because they said I looked like a 'little snow ball' when I was born, so I'm named Jack Frost." He says coolly, his sentence sounding oddly rehearsed and Jamie is enchanted then.


End file.
